It Just Came To Me
by Draconos Deadman
Summary: Dude i totally just found this on my laptop, i think i wrote it when i was really out of it and on one of my ranting moods...totally worth reading what little i got though.


I just kept thinking to myself…why the fuck do vampire stories always have the girl as a victim why can a vampire chick terrorize once in a while…so I got to thinking..why not give a vampire a hard time as well. Like psycic time.

Jack Wellington had not been having a good day. In fact he could say with total certincey that his day was the worse he has had in a long time. It just seemed like fate wanted to fuck with him today, like it was just needed for him to stub his toe as he got into the shower, drop the stupid washrag, break the comb in his hair as he was brushing the curling brown mass, and finally running to catch the bus. The day had sucked from the beginning and he could on think to himself on how the hell he could possibly make this worse than it already was.

Later that day he'd be cursing himself for that thought.

Jack stood a solid 5'5 with solid blue eyes that turned between green and the beforementioned color when he got emotional. He wasn't hansom nor was he ugly, in fact with his brown hair and plain looks wearing a solid dark green polo and jeans he could be taken for just average. He would also give anything for it to be true. Yep, jack if anything was the opposite, he was _ab_normal.

"_test today, wonder what im go…..geeze that's one hot peace of…. Whys that boy staring at me?..... shouldn't have worn the pink skirt, it goes terrible.."_

And _that_ would be the cause of it. Yes sir-e jack could hear others thoughts, in fact if he wanted to he could do a lot of things. Not that he would, nope jack didn't want this power. He didn't want to be able to set things on fire with a glance, he didn't want to be able to tell what others were thinking and feeling, he didn't want to be able to tell what the lottery numbers would be for this week. Nope jack just wanted to be jack. But he learned a long time ago that he would never be _just_ jack. He learned that it ran in the family, and he just happened to be the supper freaky of the freaky family.

He grew up with his mother and his grandmother, his father having no knowledge of him as it was a one night stand that jack knew his mother was embarrassed about. He knew because she was embarrassed everytime he saw her, for he could hear it in her emotions. And it was never going to change, he knew it like he knew the lotter was a going to have a 7 as the 3rd number. He just knew. And while his mother never knew for certain that he knew, he was certain that she had a few notions. After all he wasn't the only one who could read emotions in the family. His mother and grandmother were both like him, just not to his level aparantly, but it was obvious that his mother was powerful in her own right, she could control others emotions and soothe or agitate at a glance. Not even he could do that, well not to her level anyway. His grandmother was different, she was able to set fire to the unflamable and melt even steel in record seconds. Yes his grandma had one hell of a firy stare, no pun intended. Again while he couldn't do it to her level, he was told it came with age, he could do it. He could do it all. His grandmother told him that their powers came many generations back, when a local barmaid, his ancestor, was seduced into the bed of a stranger (not unlike his mother, he concluded at the time he first heard this) waking up the next day he was gone, and thought nothing of it she was found with a bastard baby nine months later. She was shamed from her family as there was no way to find the father, as she didn't know his name. the baby grew up with a ability to read thoughts, and was known to finish sentences before hand. She also never married but seduced a lord into her bed. The name wellington came from that lord, as his only present to his bastard daughter. Though she didn't share the title, she had a name. and then it continued, each generation only a daughter with a strange power, and each never married but just ended up with a child. He was the first boy of family and because of that he was different. With every other daughter, they knew what to expect somewhat. It flew out the window with him. As he had several different ability's not seen before. Multiple _Talents_ as the family had called it. Mostly they ranged from fire, empathy, telepath, beastspeaker, and healer, telekinetic, and Seer's Eye. He had them all, in extreme. So much that he couldn't control some, and could barely control others, a curse more than anything. And with these he gained hormones like no other. He was always looking after pretty girls, images floating about his head about some skirt. Always a battle of wills, for he had promised himself to end the family curse, and actually marry someone. Hopefully. And at 15 coming 16 in 10 days, he could say he was doing good. So far. His mother actually held the record for making it through college. He couldn't say the odds favored him much, but like anything else he just accepted it.

After all no pain no gain right?

But aside from hormones he could say that his predicament in life left him sarcastic and disillusioned with the world. After all once you see what people think of you, you couldn't really keep a happy face.

And after years of it? It left you annoyed 24/7. Permanatly made you want to set fire to some people. Which he'd done before, yeah it was wrong to set the teachers shirt on fire in the middle of class to get out of a boring lecture, but really it wasn't his fault that he sliped on control.

Control which was sliping today as well if he could hear others thoughts like that, thoughts and emotions he could block out and keep away, fire he had to keep in. hearing the squirrel s go on about the stupid tree it lived in wasn't a power he could switch off, pushing the door open with his mind took actual concentration, and healing only came about around the hospital or in gym during dodge-ball. And no one in his family had been able to keep away the seers eye, as with it you saw the futures of objects related to you. The reason he knew the lottery? Cause he had been watching the news when he had saw a week from then with the numbers scrolling across the screen. Happened every week to, and the only reason he wasn't rich as a king was because of his own morals. It just wasn't fair if you could ace every test when you could See the answers to each question. He learn to fail a few purposely though.

The bus he was on learched to a stop saying that the bus was at the school. He got off the bus, and followed the crowd into the building quickly meeting up with his one and only friend David Spell, whose last name belied his religion, raised wiccan by his mom, david was his friend because he was able to understand why he was so "pissed off" all the time as he put it. After all he knew of his _Tallent_ even before he told him. When he asked why David would only say " Mother nature is like really wanting me to ride the wave your going to make man." Which he couldn't really make heads or tails off, because apart from being a nature freak and a wiccan he was also a hippy, weird ass metaphors and all.

Today he was sporting tye-dye shirt with a ripped set of jean shorts and sandals, with his tinted glasses, he really looked the part, whether it was intentional or he just really dressed like that not even Jack knew. They walked through the halls, weaving through people left and right, David humming jingle bells when summer was only a month away, and him glaring at the world. Obviously it looked weird. They stoped before their class of geometry and put on their mandatory id's which proved they were who they said they were, or as David put it, "the man just wants to keep track of us dude, its all so he knows exactly what you actually _do_ in the bathroom" in his usual David hippy drawl. It was things like that which prompted the schools random drug tests. Which he was put to everytime so not so random.

"dude I like totally didn't do my homework for geometry, she's like going to totally flip like yesterday ya know?" David said in a relaxed tone, which made it like he didn't care, which he didn't.

"this would be different from any other day? Really how the hell do you pass this class?" jack questioned.

"its easy man, I just totally ace the tests. Remember the universal answer is always C."

"that's impossible, improbable and total bullshit. Now really how the hell do you pass?"

"mother nature guides me with her wordly ways, she smiles upon those who treat her children with care?"

"that's also bull crap, ive told a squirrel where to find some acorns and all he did was run off, never came back with a freaking answer sheet or nothing, so don't sell me that bull."

"but squirrels aren't part of nature man, their too hyper always moving, even when their sleeping. Nature is about the green and the stone."

"so your telling me that because you've never pissed on a tree or a rock that mother nature hands you test answers" at this point they were in their respective desks in the back of class, books being brought as they flipped to the chapter on the board.

"yes but she doesn't work in the tangible world, she tells me in dreams of the trials I shall face."this was when he decided to change the conversation. he would never win, ever.

"so what are you doing after school, its Friday and my grandmother said it was alright if you came over this weekend" jack asked while waiting for class to begin.

"sure dude, moms going on a sabbatical that I cant attend so its just me and dad for the next week, and he never minds." That was an understatement, David's father was utterly terrible at refusing his son, like every other person in the world. When you meet someone with Davids attitude you would understand as he tended to not take no for a answer.

"dude you and me can go check out down town, theirs a art seminar going on that sounded cool." He replied with a nod. Art was cool, as long as you had David along to make commentary about them. The bell rang and the class began with the teachers lecture. Towards the end of class the door was opened and in walked what Jack would call the devil herself.

Even when he didn't know her, all his instincts natural and not, all pointed toward on thing. Predator, Unnatural, stay away. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with a red sweater, with black combat boots. She had red flaming hair and pitch black eyes. Her face was what one could call innocent looking. And that meant she was devious. He could feel psychic output, which meant she was actively putting the room at ease, which drove him up the wall. Emotional control didn't work with him. And soon as she spotted him she would know it to. He slunk down, trying to stay unnoticed, while elbowing David, who looked like he was in the same position. Which only confirmed his views. If David was uneasy around you, then you were very very Unnatural.

"David, who the hell is she and why the is she here." He whispered

"don't know dude, but I bet she's a transfer student, but let's just stay away. Mother Nature is screaming at me to walk away. Kind of like that one dude in the park when we were ten. Remember?"

Oh he remembered all right. They were running around the local park when they spotted an odd man in the shade of a tree, he looked normal but both of them were pretty sure he wasn't. when jacks eyes locked on to him he automatically skimmed his thoughts. The odd man was instantly up and looking around, and he could feel him searching with his own thoughts. Scared of a another like him, he grabbed David and ran, who told him about how mother nature said that the man was bad mojo, and should be cautious when dealing with others like him. Which told Jack that there were more, and that didn't ease his thoughts on bit. After that he always had a "shield" up which even if it was untested should keep others like himself out. And right now he could feel her seeping into everyone as a whole, but himself, which was because of his shields. And not David, because David was just weird like that. You don't go into David's head, cause when you tried, you found nothing but a forest.

She handed a note to the teacher who read it and then turned toward the class.

"class this is Sarah Field, A transfer student who is new to the area, shes joining our class for the rest of this year. Sarah why don't you tell us about your self?"


End file.
